Friends with Pyromaniac
by Kazuma Oozori
Summary: Being born to a dust focused world, it was.. dangerous. Being friends with a Pyromaniac who can shape and manipulate power through her will... Might not be a good prospect after all. Being forced to be Hunter, he would rather be a chef or after all, what is not to like being a chef? May this tale endear you so. Whether it is because my pain or not, sit back and relax. Wait, what?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

* * *

It was another day, a day unlike any other.

It should have been like that.

But before him, stand a scene that exasperated him. The pervasive smell of ash filled his nose. Flames as far as you can see. People around him were panicking and trying to prevent the flames from spreading through the neighborhood. He pinched the bridge his nose in exasperation.

He turned to the culprit with a glare that rivaled a teacher.

The culprit's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her ebony hair cascading down her left side of her face as her amber eyes glistened with tears. She was embarrassed at being caught like this.

"Cinder..." He began but stopped with a pause.

Looking straight at her eyes with emotions of disappointment, that rivaled a parent catching their children in a cookie jar. She flinched, looking down at the ground as to avoid looking him.

"What in the name of Root would give you ideas to burn an area that was filled with dried, burnable grass?

"…" Cinder did not answer.

"Cinder, please…?" He asked with a tone of pleading.

"I wanted to feel warm, and it sounded so very… warm." She said in a trance-like, befitting of a victim of hypnotism.

What, really?

This was why, he did not dream of being a hunter, too much explosions. Imagine giving volatile materials from twelve to fifteen year olds. If there were more like Cinder and his sisters…

' _KYAHAHAHAHA' His sisters cackles madly with glee, destroying everything in sight with supernatural powers of untold proportions._

He shivered in chill at the revelation.

And, all of them were nineteen years old and older.

Oh, the sheer chaos and havoc.

'My Root, what is wrong with this world?' He cried in despair.

Turning his face to hers, she was crouching with her hands crossing her knees, looking at the flames with ill glee.

'PLAK'

He had face palmed.

'Oh my god, I am friends with a pyromaniac.' He thought in exasperation. This was beyond his responsibilities. He was only 11 years old for Akasha's sake. He was not a therapist for the mentally unstable kids.

'With people like them, it is no wonder that my hair is turning white'

"Uah…" He sighed.

'Creak' The sound of flames burning though out the desolate, abandoned park reminded him to put out the fires. No sense in letting the flames burn the entire neighborhood. Hey, he might be eleven but he still knew that he should help put out the fires.

And, so he asked.

"Cinder, can you please put the flames out please?" He turned to her, asking her pleadingly.

"But…" Cinder tried to interject. She clearly did not want to her Haven to end.

 _So much stuff to burn..._

 _ **Seriously, what is wrong with children these days?**_

"Cinder, you know better to do this… I know you dreamed of being a great huntress… But there are better ways to do this." He gently touched the shoulder of his childhood friend.

'sniff' 'sniff' "Fine…" She said while sniffling.

"Come on, I'll help you." He reached out his hand, offering his help for her to stand.

Grasping his hand with her delicate fingers, while the other to wipe her tears. She stood up.

She smiled, thinking…

'May this day last forever.'

With her and… Jaune.

* * *

Three years have passed…

Cinder had moved away, simply saying she had a reason to do it

An apartment filled with the bare essentials.

A television stood there playing dramas.

A rickety window that was opened partially letting out cool windy air.

There sat a youthful boy with blond hair and a long strand from the back of his head. He had an ahoge on top of his head. He looked feminine enough to be mistaken a girl.

Even if people did not believe him, he would violently and vehemently deny that he was a girl.

He had lounged away at his apartment, staring at the television boringly. Because there were no other activities for him to simply do. All other academies were, either is too focused on producing Hunters and Huntresses.

"Ah…" He breathed out. His warm breath visible to this cold air

To which, it was hard for him to get a manageable education for a peaceful life.

 _Alone_

For it was either a sink or swim.

 _Alone_

Trial and error.

That was why he chose the most easy jobs there were.

 _Alone_

A Chef.

He needed experience, in doing so; he got a job at the local bar.

He looked at the clock apathetically, before walking to a stand that holds his jacket. It was a simple jacket given to him by his sisters. He simply put on his jacket, patting any wrinkles that were there.

 _Alone_

He stood silently.

He turned, looking over at the empty and lonely apartment.

He left.

With the revelation, that he was truly _Alone._

Author's Note:

Jaune and Cinder is a bit different. As you can say, I wanted to flesh out their character.

As to what, he meant by Root and such… Well you would have to find that for yourselves. I haven't type a story like this for a long while so you would have to forgive me if I put this into a bad perspective. Also, there will be chapters divided into arcs.

For now, it will be Jaune's past this time.

See you Again, Ja Ne.

Also, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Jaune is 8 years old and Cinder is 9 years old.

* * *

Books

Books were simply wonderful, as it was a haven for him. Information was something that was sparse in this cruel, unforgiving world. The word in the books, regale him of such stories that left baffled. It was an escape of reality for him, from his parents that pressured him to become a hunter. Of course, this made him different from his sisters and parents. Whose ambition was truly admirable, and filled with valor, he nodded. But it was simply not in his nature, not his dream

He shook his head. It would not do him any good to think like that.

He looked to the apartment, it was beautiful.

Shelves of books surrounded him oh so much. He could regale any person who had asked for tales, more beautiful and awesome, awe inspiring yet humble. This was his thrive, his love.

While his sisters dream of becoming their hero of their own tales like their own parents, he was more interested in reading other hero's tale but not his own.

Oh, mind you, he had dreamt of being a hero of his own tale…

But in that cold night, the meeting between him and _that person_ , it had changed him oh so much.

 _Ding-dong_

He snapped from his musings. Lifting his book to cover his half of his face, he sat still in his small, comfortable sofa. While he did not like social interactions, he knew that the guests in front of his door could only cause trouble.

Ever since he refused to be a hunter his sisters had been hounding him to join in their training. Of course, he could not take it. Especially with his parents supporting his sisters, he shuddered.

It was a good thing that his grandfather was a bit understanding about his situation; after all he offered a small apartment to offer a small reprieve from his abnormally energetic and driven family.

He could still remember his grandfather kindly smile…

' _Jaune-'his grandfather started 'I know you are a bit different from your family, but you are family! Family sticks together! It should not matter if you have different ambitions and likes; after all it is not wrong to follow your own dreams!' He ended with a whimsical laughter patting my head softly, befitting of a kindly old grandpa._

' _So if you want something, just ask! After all, you are my favorite child.' He winked 'Just don't tell anyone, especially your parents.' He whispered in a joking tone._

 _He giggled at his words. Grandpa was funny like that._

He smiled at that memory; it was one of the things he truly valued. His times with Grandpa, he had provided him support when he declined of being a huntress.

He was a truly energetic and likeable person. He had always goes to his grandfather's home after school. Even if his parents told him not to, he always did. Though, he wonders what his parents had against his grandfather.

 _Bang, Bang_

Oh dear, it seemed like the person is now banging at the door. He sighed, trudging down the small walkway to greet the _guest._ He turned the handle and opened the door.

It was not his parents, nor was it his sisters.

It was a girl. Nonetheless it was a beautiful girl; she had her ebony black hair cascading and swept gently into her left side of the face. She had a small dress with a gold design. A beautiful sight, but a sight nonetheless.

'Hello-'she started with a child like melodious voice filled with enthusiasm 'My name is Cinder, I am your new neighbor.'

Huh, he had heard his neighbor was moving, but he had never thought it was going to be this soon. It was a small surprise to him. But it would be rude for him to ignore her; after all she was looking at him with glee.

'Hello' he reciprocates 'It is nice to meet you, Cinder.' He bowed gently making the poor girl fluster.

'W-Why are you bowing? Is it some new kind of fad? I wanna know!' Cinder asked, flustered at his weird gesture.

He giggled at that site.

'No-No, it is just me showing respect to you. It does not mean anything.'

'O-oh, okay' she paused 'Hey… Wait you did not tell me your name!' She pointed an accusatory tone at him.

He was mildly surprised at the blunt way she talked and noticed his effort.

Hum, clever girl. She noticed him trying to direct the situation. Just as he thought this conversation was over. Well, it is not like he will become close friends with her, and giving his name would not mean anything to her. _Oh how he will rue the day he thought that._

'My name is Jaune. It is nice to meet you, Cinder' He bowed in a formal greeting.

'Likewise' she replied. 'Now then, let us start the ritual of becoming friends to mark this great day.' She said with great cheer.

'The ritual of friends' What on Root is that? Was it something dangerous? His mind quickly began to fill in questions due to him reading a lot of books and his memoirs of… _Her. No, there is no use in thinking about him._ He had promised _Him_ that he would look forward.

With curious eyes befitting of a child of his age, she asked what was wrong.

He replied there was nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all…

 _Creak_

With an awkward silence, she looked uncomfortable at the monotone expression of her newest friend. So, in the span of seconds, she broke the silence.

'Well then-'she started 'Let us start in this ritual of Friends.' she clapped her hands as if to get rid of the rest of this awkward silence.

Well, this was an uncomfortable silence to him as well, so he quickly agreed.

'Okay then-'She shouted excitedly 'Close your eyes!'

Close his eyes, what for, he wonders. Hum, this might bore some investigation. So he asked why he should ask close eyes.

'Just close your eyes.' The cute girl asked impatiently.

He nodded; there was no point in asking question when the person herself would not answer. So he closed his eyes. Waiting for something to happen, and well it did.

Two arms quickly covered him, embracing tightly. His mind came to a screeching halt. His eyes quickly open in shock, only to see the perpetrator to smile mischievously at him. Her body-

'Kyaaa' A feminine gasp came from his mouth.

Her hold on him lessened, she looked at him straight in the face. An amused glance from her single eye, lifting her eyebrow as if asking 'was that you? '

He gulped. This was quickly becoming the most traumatic experience of his life. She had to get off somehow.

He tried to lift his biceps to break her control of him, it was too strong. Just what were feeding this child? Then he noticed a red glow on her. He narrowed his eyes. Aura, she was using aura at this young age. It was a startling prospect for him. But then, he rescinds his attention to the matter of utmost importance.

She was hugging him. Her Aura was making her so comfortably warm it made him weak in the knees. A mew escaped from his mouth.

Cinder blushed hearing that moan. 'You are so cute.' Her eyes gazing upon him gently.

 _Grk_

This was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for him. She was too close. Too close. She had to get off; this was too embarrassing for him. He, then, began struggle enough to gently shake her off of him. It was a fool's effort. Her hold on him was too strong.

'Please, can you let me go?' he pleaded, embarrassed at the close contact of the girl, a pretty girl at that. His face marred with red on his cheeks. It accentuated his looks, making his face look radiant to her.

 _It made cuter in her eyes, she grinned_

'Nope, but it looks like you are not sad right now.' The girl in red smiled, looking happy at the prospect that she had helped her friend.

His eyes widened at that declaration. She was very perceptive; most children would not be able to read his expression. He closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, having a friend might not be a bad prospect after all. He smiled.

 _Sniff, sniff_

Hum, why did he smell smoke? Is something burning? He looked down only to see his pants are on fire. Oh. His pants are on fire.

Wait…

HIS PANTS ARE ON FIRE.

Hot

HOT

 **HOT**

'Hot, Hot. Cinder, help! I need something-' He screamed only to pause to see Cinder's eye glazed not unlike a zombie. What in the world?! Her eyes zeroed on his pants looking like a mentally unstable person addicted to drugs.

 _What is wrong with her?_

'Cinder, what are you doing?!' His left eye twitched, annoyed

'Fire, so hot…' She whispered in ecstasy.

Slap

Face palm.

…

Well that was the first meeting of him and Cinder, the pyromaniac.

* * *

PREVIEW

Flames were all around him. It brought memories, both sad and filled him with profound and bitter memories.

 _Flames as far as the eyes can see_

 _The pervasive stench of death_

 _Wishing for help when all hope is lost_

His eyes glaze with determination. He looked forward, her enemy panting slightly. This was not a battle he could afford to lose. He looked to the side, to see a man drinking a coffee mug. The white haired man had looked amused at this battle, fascinated even.

 _What was the true miracle? The one who found and saved him, the impossible survivor of the grim attack?_

 _I do not know what the true miracle was_

 _He grimaced at the dark, blighted memory_

Ozpin

The man itself was an annoyance; he had seen what character lies inside him, it was dangerous. He had kept to himself secrets that could jeopardize both man and women. He hated him, loathed him even. It reminded too much of himself. He grimaced. It would do for him to dwell on things that are not related to this battle.

His gaze softened. The woman in front of him had changed, Cinder. She had changed. Cinder had a black suit that provides mobility and flexibility. Not to mention, she had… disturbingly her assets. He blushed lightly.

"Jaune, why do you not want to join Beacon? Aren't you happy that we can be together in the same school?" Turning to face him, two black bladed sabers in both hands, it reeks of danger he thought.

Oh, he had been happy that his childhood friend was accepted, but not him. If he had become a Hunter, he would not have any choice but meeting with **them.** He was not ready to face them yet, not with _her_ being dead.

"I have my reasons, Cinder." He remarked softly. Her eyes softened, she had heard about his loss. Cinder heard her childhood friend lost someone dear but he did not want to tell her nor was she going to press him. On second thought, she was going to force him. She had been sick of him doing this.

Her feet kicked, propelling him towards to her, making her see his face into… a mournful gaze. She kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

No, she did not want that. She wanted her friend to be happy. Always, he had looked mournful. Always, he had looked sad. She did not want this. This pointless battle with her friend! She only wanted his happiness.

"W-Why?! Why can't you ever look at me?" She screamed, her eyes glistening with tears, looking down at him. She had always known. Ever since she met him, his eyes were hollow, unfilled. Along the years, she cared for him, wanting to fill that void. It frustrates her so.

Her words resonated him deep inside him.

His eyes widened.

He looked up to her marred face with tears, staring at her sad face in shock and disbelief.

 _Sniff, sniff_

Ruby's sniff could be heard in silence.

* * *

Author's note:

Boy, am I evil. Sorry I cannot reveal more of this. As I have big plans for this story, as it will feature someone who is very… different.

Oh and to Garrorar-san and Zeek72 he will not be an expy, I will delve into it later. But he will have similarities to our lovable Shirou.

When I look at this, I found the preview much more interesting.

I have already revealed a lot both of Jaune's power and relationship. It is up to you, reader's to find out!

If you want to see his new look, he looks similar to a picture I will post to later! Well, only his hairstyle though.

Next up the meeting of the two Friends! And the entrance of Ruby!

Well, see you soon. Ja ne!

Read and review!

Author's note

In that preview, Jaune 16 and Cinder is 17. Cinder moved when she was 12 years old. Sorry for the confusion.


	3. Hysteria

Disclaimer – I own nothing

There at the apartment, the window was partially opened, letting the cool air enter the slightly heated room. A large groan of pain was heard, the source was a boy, hugging his body with his arms, with hope to relieve the sting of pain. The pain from itself was unnatural; there was no indication of injury as well. The was only an abundance of heat that surrounded his body

He looked at both of his hands, grimacing slightly at the relevant information that he just knew. It seems that Aura rejects the interference that is called Mage craft. He had to abort this experiment, letting the cool air surround his battered, sweaty body. He turned his head to his left, gazing at the clock that was placed at the wall; it was an hour before dawn. There was still an abundance of time before going to his part time job.

He took a deep breath. Let it go. He repeated this action a few times, before opening his eyes and narrowing it at the object before him. It was a steel teapot. 'There is no other way. I hope this attempt won't end like the last one.' He thought.

He closed his eyes, muttering an aria of sorts.

'Trace on.' His magic circuits activated.

It burned him inside out, like a metal rod that was heated and shoved to his back, piercing him. The pain itself was unbearably horrid. He wanted to puke out the contents of his stomach.

'-Uagh'

But still he forged forward, there was no other way. The person who taught did not want him to follow the path of a Magus, but still he wanted to. He wanted to prove to him that heroes still exist. So he studied on his own. But when teacher found the progress he made towards it, he grimaced saying there are still other ways to become a Hero. But he was stubborn, too stubborn to listen to reason. So in the end, He, the teacher taught what was left in his hand, projection, time alter, structural analysis and reinforcement.

It seems to be pointless as he had neither aptitude for mage craft that involved with any elements except Water and time for he excelled at both at it. Of course, they were stumped. Aside from ice, water involves only control and manipulation which meant he could not go into direct battle just yet like he planned to. But that does not mean he would give up, he would still try even it takes all the time he has.

After days passed by, his teacher were unusually frustrated at what his magic he could try. So he structural analyzed his origin to know what origin it might be.

It was… paper and time.

It went against his element he thought. Water and paper did not accent each other.

When he and his teacher found out his origin they were of course arguably confused. They-

 _Crack_

 _No, this needless thought is interfering with his focus. He had to concentrate or else he will never succeed in being a Magus. And, he would die. He let out a breath and focused._

'Basic structure, activate.'

'-Composition of materials, analyze' Information of the base of materials had been important as he remembered what the teacher had said. You need to grasp the object that the material is based on, then using that information you can find the _gaps_ that is needed to fill.

He tried to recall his teacher's sayings.

'Remember, Jaune. Do not fill your prana too much to the gap. You must realize that the filling the gap in the prana is like inserting a poison to an object. So, you need to pace the amount that is inserted to the metaphorical gap. A good magus can increase it to fifty percent of its usage. A better magus can go up to ninety percent. And, a master magus can go beyond that ninety percent.' His teacher's voice echoed inside his head,

He carved those words into his heart; it was why he practiced both night and day. He had been gifted with two high quality magic circuits. It was unusual for him, a person who was born into an Aura filled planet who uses magic that is based on Aura itself. Oh, mana itself had still exist but at a lesser extent. His teacher observed.

His teacher had said that 'Because of the extreme abundance in Aura, the power that the planet is runs on, you will find that mage craft is harder for you even though you have two great quality circuits…' he paused' Jaune, do you know the meaning of the word Aozaki?' his teacher asked, arguably face his paling for some reason.

'No, why… Is there something wrong teacher? ' At one point, he was confused, what was the meaning of Aozaki? Was it something important? His memory had been foggy about that particular memory. The word itself had been… weird and familiar for some reason… Like a click on his head…

'No. No reason.' He, the teacher quickly replied' It's just… You reminded me of someone' He shivered at what seems to be a bad memory. It must be really bad for Teacher to be that scared. Maybe he should stay away from the topic.

'Anyway,' the teacher continued to get rid of the awkward situation 'just remember because of the near abundance in Aura in the air as well as your body, you will find it very hard to do what I taught you' His teacher's face suddenly look grave, like he was on his deathbed. His eyes hollows and face turned as if it was steel.

'Promise me Jaune… That you will only practice on objects until you mastered reinforcement. It will cause massive damage to the inside of your body. If an inexperienced magus does so, he might… explode.' The eyes gloom at that despairing face, as if teacher had experiencing himself.

The inside of the body explode…

He shivered…

But he has to practice it someday, but not today.

'Basic structure, alter.'

'Composition of base materials, reinforce.'

The feeling of his body burning and churning on the inside was becoming a past thing that he quickly becoming used to. This was the mark of becoming a Magus. The process of which he becomes the person he dreams of.

He lifted his eyelids slowly, excited to see his results of his experiment.

It looked as if a normal teapot to the ordinary eye, but to a magus…

He lifted a metal pipe that was stationed at the side of his body. Normally a metal pipe would cause a depression to the surface in other word it would dent, but if he was right…

 _Clang_

He swung, closing his eyes afraid at the result that could that he failed. It had been a bitter sweet prospect.

The experiment was a success, but…

 _Brug_

He fell down on his knees, then lying on the floor.

He cried slightly at the paining sensation.

It had bounced to… his crotch…

It had been a bitter sweet moment for him. For he had progressed at him being a Magus… and he potentially decreased his chances of having babies. Ugh…

He had stayed there in that position for several minutes.

 _Interlude -Mage craft successful although unfortunate_

The slight air of the town was chilly; it cleared him of his stress and helped him reorganize his thoughts.

"-"He hummed in silence, trying to think clearly, it was harder than he thought. He firt thought of something that was most important for him… His job. He had gotten a job to both pay for the rental apartment he was currently staying, as he really liked its atmosphere.

The apartment was like a fortress for him, there was neither person nor family that could intrude in both his mage craft and matters. He truly liked that about it. It may be small, but it suited him just fine.

 _Clack clack_

It seems that he arrived. Tukson's Book trade he called, the owner himself seems kind but had a mysterious air about him, as if unlocked; he would turn into a rabid beast that seemed desperate to control his territory.

He shook himself, it was no use thinking about, he should be thankful for the job he was given. And more importantly books, there were a whole bunch of books, each presented musk of ancient knowledge that was kept tediously and cared for. It was wonderful he thought, a person who cared for books so much was truly kind. It was a bit naïve but the owner himself had still not proven to be bad.

He opened the door, the bell atop clanging, signaling the guest. A person came up front. His stature was deep, and rugged. He had brown hazed hair and beard. His eyes signaled kindness when his eyes turned upon him.

'Jaune,' he called out, his tone cheerful as the sun's gaze, 'early as usual. Let's get you ready.'

He nodded, grasping the apron that was thrown to him, it was a beige apron. It was simple, he liked simplicity. 'If you need me,' he turned at the voice that called to him,' I will be at the back.'

He nodded slightly at him. Tukson quickly flashing a grin towards him, and left immediately at the back, making it was a curious prospect he thought. What exactly does he do in the back of the store? But it was his matters, not mine; I had no right to intrude on his business. This was the way to go, he thought. He did not like delving into personal matters of which not of his own, unless the person themselves ask of him. He could at least show proper restraint.

He quietly picked up the tome he had been reading, it was advantage for him, as an employee you could read any books that he want.

Although-

A clang from the door drawing him from any other thought, he called out the customary 'Welcome', before gazing towards the two. The customers were two people. A gray haired youth and green haired girl, their eyes were filled ill he thought.

He could feel it rolling of their person like a hell's gate being slowly opened. Narrowing his eyes but keeping his smile, he asked,' May I help you?'

The girl was the first one to answer,' Is your boss here? We need to speak with him.' She smiled trying to be cute as she turned her body showing her… questionable assets… It seemed faked, he thought.

It seemed like a con artist trying to sell something, he turned to the boy who was flicking the comic rather harshly, he narrowed his eyes, books are not supposed to be treated like that.

He gazed back at her, fixing his overly large glasses, he says simply,' the owner is not here. You might want to come back later.' She narrowed her eyes as if daring for him to refuse her request. As if in tune, the gray haired youth tensed at the proclamation.

It seems he was in a dangerous situation. But he wonders what they want with his boss, nevertheless he will not be cowed just be a girl did not get what she wants.

He fixed his glare towards the girl, only for a voice that was deep as the ocean floor to call out,' Stop, Jaune.' Turning his face to the source of his voice, it was Tukson. His shoulders slumped in what seems to be despair, his face was marred with the same emotion, and as if telling the world he gave up. This was not like the person he knew, he never saw the owner so pitiful… It was unbecoming he thought. He just had to help him. But first, he had to be cautious, if he wanted to help him. He had better paid attention to them.

She began asking of the books that had many famous names, and then she stopped…

The green haired girl's eyes narrowed, squinting at him, she spoke out,' What about Third Crusade?' A book? This commotion was simply for a book? He was baffled, he turned to Tukson. He froze.

He had never seen the man so afraid. So riddled with despair… Just what was going on?

The gray haired youth simply stared in tandem with the girl as if waiting his words, smiling maliciously with the girl.

Tukson could only reply nervously,' I-I… do not believe we have that one.'

The gray haired youth simply slammed the book, making him jump at the sound. Gritting his teeth, he gazed with no small hatred. Books are not to be treated like that. He fingered the book slowly, it seem like a nervous quirk to others… but a Gold mine for him.

The gray haired person spoke,' Oh...'

He just needed the people before them to attack…

'What was this place called again?' The girl asked again, placing one of her palms to the desk. They did not consider him to be a threat, an advantage he would not callously use. He had a trump card here. The weapons itself surrounded them.

'It was called Tukson's book trade.' Tukson replied, his voice raspy.

He tensed up slowly, a paper grasped in his hands form the book. They still did not notice him. Good…

'And, you're Tukson?' She continued her inane questions as if trying to delay the climax of a story.

'That's right.' Tukson nodded his head in reluctance.

'So I take it that you are the one who came up with the catch phrase?'

'That's right' He nodded again.

The gray haired boy's voice cut in,' What was it again?' His voice blunt and rude, he loathed their manners.

Tukson heaved a sigh and began, '-Tukson's Book Trade, Home to every book in the suburbs.'

'Except- the Third Crusade.' The boy countered.

'It's just a catchphrase.' The man shrugged pointlessly.

As if enraged by that prospect, he shouted,' it's false advertising.' This becoming more and more tedious, he was sick of listening to their conversation when he instinctively knew that… Tukson… was going to die…

His heart beaded harshly, No…he had to calm down. He swallowed his saliva in his throat, clenching his hand as an effort to calm down.

Calm down…

There was no use in getting scared… He had to believe in himself, if he wants to save himself and Tukson from this situation.

Calm down…

He gripped the paper harshly.

He needs to grasp the situation first, and then he could act. There has to no error in his this plan of attack. He looked to the side; Tukson was calm, calmer than any person who was faced with his proverbial death. He had to copy that outlook if he wanted to survive. He ignored his surroundings for a minute. He breath continuously, eyes dilated in concentration.

'Trace on' the familiar thrum of heat fills his body with comfort, he could do this… He could do this. Now he grasped the situation and his body was ready. He looks forward the ruby eyed female looks at him with intrigue as if remembering his presence.

'Then will you fight back?' She questioned, the question itself was not directed at himself, rather at the other occupant of the room. But that was all he needed, so for the first time in this deadly conversation…

He spoke, his tone melodious to other who heard it,' Tukson-' the man turned his face upon him, his gaze full with confusion and acceptance of what seems to be a plead for his life.

'I cannot condone your actions as it is not you're doing… and seeing the actions of the populace… I cannot condone them. You care for your own wellbeing… you could've ran away, but you still stand here, in doing so… I respect you. That is why… I will save you. ' the other occupants chuckled with disbelief, sneering at him as if daring for him to do something in this hopeless, hopeless situation.

The man, Tukson himself had been confused. What was he going to do, his employee was remotely unthreatening, and he looks so much like a bookworm and child-like that he could not believe that he could do anything to hurt even a butterfly… It might be because of his androgynous appearance that he looks like a daughter he never had, but he will believe his employee, and so for the time in his life, he placed his hope… onto a human.

He closed his eyes, and spoke' the feeling's mutual… Jaune.' His tone filled gratitude that the person beside him will not betray him.

'Oh… and what are you gonna do? Will you hurt me you little bitch? As if you can actually hurt me,' She waved her arm in a showing gesture, mocking him. 'Just play with your books and dollies, you cute little girl, you do not need to involve in adult stuff.' He waited for a whole three seconds to understand…

…

…

What?

'You think I am a girl?' He spoke out in disbelief.

'Are you not? You are truly the epitome of beauty that looks towards us with a beautiful gaze. Your harmonious petite body grace us with a visage that none could even bear to look away. Your glasses accentuate your face like a Victorian aristocrat princess. There is no visage greater than you.' The black haired boy spoke boisterously, as if voicing his ill perverted judgment and whims to his body…

The emerald girl seems to fluster in blush. His eyes in his bespectacled widened in again, disbelief. She… The girl… HE could not imagine what the blush could indicate. Nor did he want to… The revelation was enough for him to choke in disbelief, he knew he look too much like his legendary figure who is ancestor Jeanne d' Arc. But not enough, to actually look like a girl.

He looks at Tukson in salvation for this… unnatural situation, whose gaze turned on him, nodding at the perverted speech, as if wholly agreeing to it. His left eye twitched uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, his veins twitching.

…

For the first time in his life... he snapped.

The previously despairing situation was now ended, now ended outrageously as our lovable blond ended his words, as a reminiscent to an elegant red haired beauty that was merciless in her…

His eyes narrowed all pretense of formality forgone. Disdain bled as he spoke his last words to them…

' _You….I will… EXECUTE you.'_

'-Where are they?' Gritting her teeth, Cinder wonders where her hench- comrades are. She stood in a park that was near the plaza of the town, various gaze were upon her as she stood there. It had been near evening and her feet had heart from her war against her heels. Truly, it was a sacrifice to look this good.

The town itself has not changed for the least bit; she smiled as she was filled with nostalgia.

Tapping her heel, the woman in question had been tapping the front of her heel, waiting for quite a while for those idiots to turn up. She had been waiting impatiently, ignoring all the bystanders' curious and awe struck filled gaze, as if an ethereal beauty that cannot be sought or tarnish by human hands.

Of course, she nodded her chin up as befitting of a noble lady.

'Hey… What's that?' A bystander asked. There was a large commotion, maybe it was for her, she thought. But the _commoners_ in pointed in the other direction. And, since she had no other things to do that wait for those blundering idiots that stood her up. 'Oh just you wait… You fools… you are going to feel my wrath you idiots.'

As she arrives to the scene, she smiled. She graced the scene with an air as a noble lady, as she stood there. The spectacle itself was uncanny, ordinarily; she would have not attracted as much attention even if she was a beauty. But do to the scene… She let out a noise, that she holds it in.

No. she thought. She had much more control then these plebeians. After all, she had an image to hold.

But still… the sight of which still amuses her.

So she asks, standing still, tilting her head slightly to look upward, looking graceful as she began,' Emerald… Mercury… Why on Aura are you on the building.' She was amused, truly. The image would be implanted to her for a long time, to which she will tease her hen- comrades to near end.

Emerald and Mercury had been plastered and taped in the wall by a plaster like substance making them hold tightly to each other, thus making such a spectacle unscrupulous unbefitting of a teenager to a modern society.

'Cinder-, help us.' They cried, embarrassed of their current situation. This is payback Cinder thought. She was content in leaving them be there but she was late and she had a person she was still longing to meet. But still… it was amusing to her.

'Oh and why should I do that?' She lifted her one eye gracefully, flicking her hair as she goes. A gesture not unnoticed by everyone, painting the image of an aristocratic lady to the people around her.

The black haired boy smirked with ill intentions, she decided she did not like that smile.

'Because… you are waiting for your dearly loved childhood friend whom you-' Mercury said in a sing song voice whom was cut out by her boss.

'Alright, that's enough!' She barked, her face marred with red, embarrassed at the prospect that Mercury was going to say. How did he know? She was certain that she kept all her beloved pictures which she got by stal- follow him demurely which was legal, yes she nodded, ignoring at the fact that she might have broken a few _laws. But truly, her heart was filled with good intentions._ Yes. She nodded again.

She ignited a flame on her palm, ignoring the awe stricken voice of the crowd. She took a glance filled with pleasure. The flame comforted her as the warm heat filled her. Ah, such fun… she closed her eyed, throwing the flame at the direction which trapped her partners…

She burned the substance surrounding them, making them fall and land similar to an experienced acrobat.

'Now- Mind explaining me just how you were strapped there?' She raised an eyebrow, curious how her subordina- comrades got there. Walking away from the crowd-

'It was that little girl,' the black haired perverted guy groused' we were doing our job like you-'He was cut off as he spoke.

'You mean disobeying my order on not to kill the relations of the White Fang?' She growled, her tone was filled with volatile anger. She did not mind leaving her subordinates to have their own little time. But curiously, she touched her face with her index finger, a habit she had been taking from she was a child, how did the perpetrator beat them? While they may be buffoons but at least they were competent.

'NO-Of course not,' Emerald responded her tone getting quieter as if she was nervous from offending her, 'I-'

She grasped her throat, cutting her from the oxygen supply, making the blood red girl to grasp her hands futilely. It was a fortunate thing they were in a place with no people, an alley of sorts. If not she would use other methods that befits her _skills_.

'Cinder, stop!' Mercury yelled out, his voice stricken in panic. The boy tried to remember some relevant information to stop her from killing his partner. It was futile she thought there was no way he could placate her, as if a small confrontation such as that would benefit her, she mused.

'-Ugh,' The male before her tried to think of something, then his face looked stricken as if he remembered something. At that site, 'Ho- This might be important.' She mused, loosed her grip making her victim sigh in relief at being able to breathe air.

'That employee- I remember her, her name she was called… It was Jaune.'

She suddenly dropped her grip on the ebony skinned girl who was heaving on the floor, greedily drinking the air she sorely missed. She did not put any heed on her, what was important was Jaune… He was here…

With a glare befitting of a predator, she can only say,' bring me to him.'

Due to Tukson's store being irreparable for amounts of period time, he helped him sort out the messes he had caused in protecting themselves. He, of course, had felt guilty had offered enough money to repair his store using some of his unused money he set aside on a rainy day.

He had denied his offer, saying he was not worthy as he was going to leave. Asking his forgiveness, he can only say he understood his reason for wanting to run away and asked not to do it again and just ask for help.

With that matter settled, he left. He looked to the horizon. It was near evening; people were closing their shops and settling in their homes for the day. He began walking along only to see something was very peculiar.

It was a Van.

While it was not suspicious, the people around them were. They were armed with red swords that were customized with a gun. The model he recognized from his time from the books was cheap weapons that are used by people in the old days. The sword itself was strong enough to hack steel if one could amount an insurmountable amount of strength. It was mass produced now as to recuperate from the situation of the amount of people who made their own weapon. But it was a good weapon he nodded.

A bark of command was heard then a loud crash. Two girls appeared before him. She had an innocent beauty that attracted anyone but the way she holds herself was someone not to be crossed. She wielded her scythe with impeccable accuracy befitting of a master as he saw her holding it expertly despite her diminutive stature.

While the other holds twin black obsidian sabers that wielded them imperceptive to the extent of degree he could not hope to achieve with no small amount of time. She had a beauty that looks familiar and different to the other girl.

With a loud yell to get her from a man who appeared to be rather crossed which he sees to be recognized as Roman, the criminal? He had seen wanted posters and news talking about him. But only a glimpse as he was not that interested. Time had stood still. His instinct blared on him.

He looks to the situation on hand, only for a sword appeared in his face. He shifted his pivot foot to dodge him in a hair's breadth while using his briefcase he had been holding for the day to knock his back, driving into the ground.

'-'He gasped softly. That was dangerous. He knew… if he was strike… he would have died.

He looked forward only for their eyes to turn upon him. A small realization befallen upon the girl whose one eye widens and looks as if she was surprised, a look that he missed as he stood there awkward at the situation.

Roman looks irritated at his subordinates lack of activity, he yelled out his voice filled with malice. 'What are you doing? Get them!' As if on cue, they continued their assault on them.

Fortunately, only a few were left so it was a bit easier from the situation before he wryly added. The girls before them batted their respective weapons knocking them out with clockwork efficiency. The short haired girl looks cautiously towards the criminal who seems to have disappeared. Only repetitive clangs were heard, averting our attention to the source of it.

The man himself had been climbing up to the ladder that was strapped on a building. With a cheeky grin and salute to her, he shouted,' Take care, Red.' Causing the young girl to growl while her partner quiet only stood there… quietly staring at him with blank eyes.

…

How creepy. He turns to the youngest girl.

The diminutive girl with red streaks who he had finally observed, asks 'Are you okay? Do you mind me chasing that guy?' the owner of the store it seems had been in a lucid state unable to respond from the current situation so he nodded.

Taking that as confirmation, she jumped using the velocity of her… weapon to jump.

He could only mumble in awe… how over powered he thought. In another note, the ebony haired girl with her hair covering her one eye gazed at him, staring at him analytically, before rushing forward making him flinch at the unexpected gesture.

She then jumped using what he presumed as fire dust to propel them forward, causing him to shriek femalely.

'-eek!'

The ebony haired girl's face quirks up as if he amuses her. How irritating

They landed on the rooftop with a loud thud. The girl holding him had still been holding him like a teddy bear. Her grip tighter than any other person he knew. It was uncomfortable. He shifted his head to the most important thing, in what seems as… a fierce fight between the red streak girl and Roman.

He quickly observed the girl had the upper hand as she swung dangerously close to his face. Only for him to rescind his statement as the criminal threw a … dust crystal? Making the steel eyed girl to flinch only for her eyes to widen in surprise, grasping her arms in a protective gesture, only for a new character to appear to move her as a purple colored sigil appeared on the ground the red haired girl, it caused her to move out of harm's way.

A blond haired beauty appeared before them, unlike the girl before him, she displayed a mature aged beauty that cannot be achieved without a degree of discipline. She waved her… crop? Using it to move some of the stuff in the roof to telekinetically move it at speed that he deemed it too dangerous for any other normal person to achieve, she glared at him as he only grinned…

 _ThudThud Thud Thud_ Four simultaneous thuds were heard.

Only for four new figures to appear before her, with four swords that holds… Extreme power that caused his head to pulsed in pain as he tried to understand it. Four petite girls wearing armor and masks that hold the swords like they had in their own lives, mastering their weapon to a degree… A degree that went beyond human recognition that is what he felt.

 _ **Pain Pain KILL DIE DIE**_

There was no doubt about it. If the blond haired woman were to fight them… she would die…

'Don't fight them' He gasped out to the woman, his head was pounding.

His breath was slowly and startlingly quiet, his skin becoming pale to the onlookers. It was mortifying for them; he began to sweat irregularly, more than a normal human. The ebony haired girl holding him gently, as her eyes filled with worry.

'What are you saying?' the blond haired woman questioned, cautiously watching the figures in front of her.

'They-'He tried to stand up, only for him to fall back down which made the ebony girl help him stand up.

He gazed at them, looking at their faces to grasp their faces; they were motionless as if trying to learn what he was trying to say. He grimaced. This was not supposed to end like this.

'They are,' he gasped out, 'too strong. Too strong.' He could not begin how outclassed they were.

She turned to him rather crossed.

The blond woman eyes softened, she gazed upon him lightly. She then realizes he did not mean they were outclassed no… It was her he was worried. She glanced back; she already knew… that they were strong… But how strong they were? She did not know.

If their power were too strong, she narrowed her eyes, and then the only course of action was…

She grasped her crop, her grip strengthen. She flipped the crop in slash motion causing the four figures to take a hesitant back step, their sword readied to slash their opponents, ending their lives in the most efficient manner.

The glassed wearing woman's crop began to glow unearthly, if she could not win this fight… Then she would destroy the place they were standing. Roman began to unease at this stage, 'what is she planning?' he questioned.

Then that was it. The ground of the rooftop began to rumble and then it collapsed…

Interlude- Bad end Avoided

He began walking. The air was now frigid and chilling, comforting him with its coldness. Now the city was desolate he sees, it was calming and different from the usual fast paced city. It had its own charm.

He let out a breath which was visible to him.

His mind wandered towards the meeting that was held before… The man they called…

Ozpin…

No… he thought there was no thinking about him. He began to breathe repeatedly as he tries to calm down; he began to see the destination. It was the club. He did not know what it was called but if it was the only place that accepted him.

The place that was called The Three Bears…

Author note:

It did not go as plan but the preview chapter that was shown before will take place in the next chapter. As it was longer than I thought… Jaune's past will be more shrouded and Cinder will take more of a common place in revealing what his past is. Prepare your heart… It will become increasingly dark…


End file.
